


The rest of our lives

by mindfluff



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff/pseuds/mindfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooth-rotting domestic fluff.  Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rest of our lives

Nick woke up slowly, registering the cool air on his bare back, the gentle rocking of the _Fiddler_ on the ocean waves, the sunlight streaming in the small window.  For the first time in years, his hands were the only thing tucked under the pillow and he flexed his fingers, relishing the lack of gun and phone. 

It was only after he cracked his eyes open to find the other side of the bed empty that he realized the scent of bacon was drifting into the main cabin from the galley.  Or at least he hoped it was the galley.  If Kelly was cooking breakfast, he could very well be doing it somewhere other than the kitchen.  In fact, if Kelly were cooking breakfast, Nick decided he should probably get up before the man started a fire.  Nick really didn't want to die in the Atlantic Ocean as his boat burned around him.

Nick pulled on a pair of sweatpants from the floor wincing at the stiffness in his repaired knee.  After last night's acrobatics, he'd known he was going to be stiff this morning though and still thought it was worth it.  He hit the head, then followed his nose to the smell of not-burnt bacon.  He made his way up to the galley but stopped at the top of the steps, arrested by the sight of Kelly in the kitchen.

His lover had apparently fired up the Pandora app and was bopping along to some terrible club music that was playing quietly.  Kelly was washing a frying pa, wearing nothing but a large black [tactical apron](http://www.thinkgeek.com/product/11cd/?srp=1) Owen had given Nick as a gag gift.  Nick ogled Kelly's naked ass, and watched shamelessly as the muscles in his back flexed and pulled as Kelly shimmied to the music.  When he'd put the pan he was washing in the drying rack, he turned further away from Nick and grabbed a tray laden with a huge stack of French toast, a large bowl of bacon, two small bottles of orange Gatorade and a tiny cup filled with syrup.  Nick's smiled softly as he realized Kelly was making his favorite breakfast food and had intended to feed him in bed. 

"Babe," Nick said quietly.

Kelly jumped and glared at Nick.  "You're supposed to still be in bed," he complained. 

"I smelled bacon," Nick answered, taking the tray from Kelly and heading over to the table.  "I figured I'd come up here before you burnt the boat down around us."

Kelly huffed. "I know how to cook, Irish.  I even know better than to try cooking bacon naked," he said, gesturing at the apron covering his more sensitive bits.

"I see that babe," Nick chuckled.  "What's the occasion?" he asked, picking up a piece of French toast and ripping it into bite-sized chunks with his fingers.

Kelly looked down at the table, "Well, I figured we closed up the cabin, you've got nothing left open in Boston, we're on our way to meet Emma's team in Charleston, so..."

Kelly looked up at Nick, his eyes a clear, dark blue grabbing Nick's attention and holding it.  "I figure today is the first day of the rest of our lives, and I wanted to do something special for you.  You always take care of me, and I know you like French toast for breakfast."  Kelly pointed at the piece in Nick's hands, "Just like I know you prefer to eat it with your fingers and dip it in the syrup."

Nick felt his breath catch and it took him a minute before he could find the words to speak.  Even Ty hadn't known Nick like to eat French toast with his fingers. 

"God, I love you so much," he forced out around a lump in his throat.

Kelly winked, breaking the moment.  "Love you too Lucky.  Now eat up so I can show you what I was planning for dessert."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being read aloud and/or shared with the press, or anyone used as a facecast for the characters. I also do not give permission share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom.


End file.
